Just Another Day
by Staying Groovy
Summary: Lullabies, papers, staying up late, and a lot of fluff. Egoist is my wife, yo.


18.10.2011

Just Another Day

"Hiro-san? Are you still up?"

The man shifted his gaze away from the stack of 10 page creative papers to the looming shadow of a person staggering through the doorway. "Nowaki? Why are you home so early? I thought you were working the late shift tonight!"

Nowaki laughed. "Hiro-san, look at the time!"

And he did just that.

4:42.

Judging from the darkness outside, that was in the morning.

Shit.

"...No. It can't be this late." Flying into a frenzy, he tore through the rest of the paper he was reading. When he reached the end, he realized how futile it was. At this speed he could only correct the most rudimentary of Japanese grammar-there was no way that he could do anything to anything more advanced than that, seeing as he had no time to change it.

And his entire lesson tomorrow revolved around what they were going to do with these stories.

Not good.

He glowered at the ink-covered paper and through the pen at the already abused table. Turning his attentions to the younger man still hovering near the doorway, he started to berate him. "Why are you still up? Go to bed, stupid."

"But Hiro-san—"

"GO TO BED."

Sighing, Nowaki turned to leave the room. He had almost made it to the door to their bedroom when he heard a sheepish "Wait." from Hiroki, who was still sitting at the table.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

Embarrassed, Hiroki started mumbling, "I, uh, need to finish these papers before I head off to work tomorrow, but, um, if you need anything before you sleep…" Staring at the table, he was bright red. Hiroki wasn't used to talking to people like this—not even Nowaki. However, given the circumstances and the fact they haven't done anything special in a week because of their schedules, he'd make an exception. But only this once.

Nowaki smiled. "Hiro-san, will you sing me a lullaby?"

Somehow, Hiroki managed to turn a deeper shade of scarlet. Though he knew about Nowaki's past, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It bothered him that a 25 year-old should be asking for this, but he didn't know if anyone was around when he was little to sing to him. But which song?

Now that was a problem.

His parents didn't sing him any lullabies after he reached the age of 2, so all memories he had of them were faded and distant. They thought that it was too childish a practice to continue… maybe that's why he had such a foul temper. Lack-of-lullabies; some doctors should do a study on that…

Agh, this is off topic!

He motioned for Nowaki to come over. Sidling up to his lover, he kept thinking about what there was to sing. Suddenly, he remembered a song that he learnt back when he was in school, attempting to learn a language. Though he didn't remember much of it now—it didn't connect at all to Japanese—he was able to muster up the words to the song.

Clearing his throat, he began to sing.

"Mica, mica, parva stella,

Miror quaenam sis tam bella.

Super terra in caelo,

Alba gemma splendido.

Mica, mica, parva stella,

Miror quaenam sis tam bella."

Nowaki was beaming. "That was beautiful, Hiro-san!"

"…Glad you like it," he harrumphed.

Out of nowhere, Nowaki flung his arms around the scowling man. "Thank you so much, Hiro-san."

"N-no problem." Flustered, he turned back to his papers. "And now I need to get back to these."

"But Hiro-san, I can help!"

Glaring at the other man, Hiroki snapped, "No. Go to bed."

"I have work off tomorrow, Hiro-san."

Looking at the looming tower of paper to the suddenly awake, overly-happy man to his side.

"Alright, alright. Just don't go too easy on the little morons."

"Thank you, Hiro-san! I'll go get a pen."

6:53 A.M.

"We finished."

"Hiro-san…"

The two men sat side by side, backs against the low table, stack of fully graded papers next to them. Neither of them wanted to move. They hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night, but they were done. Every last paper was graded, stacked and ready to deliver back to the authors.

"I should probably get going then." I turned to face his lover. "Thank you, Nowaki."

Nowaki managed an exhausted smile. "No problem at all, Hiro-san. After all," he leaned towards Hiroki and pressed their lips together, "I love you."

Imbued with a new burst of energy and rush of blood to the face, Hiroki gathered up his materials and fled the room, muttering to himself like a madman.

Nowaki stumbled up and dragged his body over to the bed, laughing. "So that's Misaki, hmm?"

Omake

Kamijou the demon glowered at his quivering class. "Your papers," he bellowed, "have been graded." And with that, he slammed the stack of paper on some poor girls desk, glared at her, and watched as she scrambled around the room, throwing back the stories to their respective authors. Hiroki wheeled around and snatched a piece of paper from his pocket. He permitted himself a rare smile as he looked at the note that had been lovingly tucked in-between his laptop and a book of 16th century European poets that he had borrowed from Miyagi. As he sat back down at his desk, he folded up the scrap, tucked it back into his pocket, and regained his formal composure, though with less anger than before. He took out a book, opened to a page marked with a bookmark Nowaki had drawn cats all over, and began to plan his next lesson, all the time content that he was well and fully head over heels in love with that giant idiot, Nowaki.

Omake 2

Misaki's paper slid onto his desk. Looking down at it, he quickly glanced at his grade… no, this couldn't be right. An A? Surely he must be dreaming. Looking around at the unhappy students, he began to jump to conclusions about his sudden greatness. Maybe some of that pervert's writing skills had rubbed off on him when he was doing… you know, stuff to him. He happily flipped through the packet and read the comments that his teacher had left for him. However, something was very wrong with the markings coating the pages.

The assignment had been for them to write a story based on an event that had happened to them at sometime in their life. Realizing quickly that the characters didn't have to be real people, he decided to write about the one interesting thing in his life—moving in with Usami-san. Having only 2 hours to write the thing, he ended up switching their roles as a boost to his masculinity. Usami-san became a girl named "Aki-chan" who liked to wear pigtail ties that had rabbits on them, so she was nicknamed "Usagi-chan". Misaki was the rich manga author who took her under his wing and got her into T Uni, which she needed to get into to impress her step-mother who held high expectations for her. He thought it was well written, though Kamijou-sensei didn't seem the type to enjoy that kind of fluffy little love story. However, contrary to his beliefs, there were a lot of over-zealous comments scribbled all over about how great love was and how he did such a good job portraying their relationship.

Very strange.

He finally reached the last page where, instead of lots of blank space, there was a note. Glancing around to see if other people had these notes, he began to read.

"_Hello Misaki! I wanted to apologize for all that Hiro-san has done to harm you in his class. I know that he's really a kind person, but he does come off a bit… well, aggressive at times. Not to worry though, he's told me about you and says that your creative writing pieces are some of the best in the class! I wish you the best of luck with Usami-san, and make sure to tell Hiro-san that I love him! ^-^_

_-Nowaki"_

Misaki just stared at the note as pieces of it started to sink in. Hiro-san = Hiroki Kamijou = Kamijou the Devil. But Hiro-san? Surely there was n one sweet enough to endure that monster, let alone give him such a cute nickname. It has to be someone really close to him. With that love thing though, he must have a girlfriend. Kamijou-sensei has a girlfriend? That would make some sense, but she must have one hell of a patience level to tolerate that demon. But Nowaki's not a girl's name, so he must have a b-b-boy…

"WHAT?" he screeched.

And the world came tumbling down.

[A/N] This was really fun to write~

I love this pairing so much. So much. I've met only a few people who share those sentiments though… one of them at Kollision Con this past weekend. That was fun, even though I didn't cosplay for once.

I do take Latin, yes. Mica Mica was stuck in my head one day after teaching my sister the song so she could show my Magister, which created the plot bunny I murdered by writing this. Yeah.

Baaaaaah Egoist is so cute. I need to read it again. 8D Anyone else love this pairing as much? Misaki's too tsundere for my tastes and I'm not the biggest Miyagi fangirl, but even so, I love how in love Hiroki and Nowaki are…

It's my head canon that Nowaki uses cute emoticons, yes.

I'm in school. I need to stop typing to repress the urge to squee.

Reviews are always loved, but flames will be used in a sauna~


End file.
